


Lost in the sheets

by kenobi_and_solo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, i have sinned, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6853180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenobi_and_solo/pseuds/kenobi_and_solo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They use each other for each other. Modern AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in the sheets

He's falling. Of course he's falling. He's falling because that rope that had held him back just simply  _broke._ And now he knows he's fucked because how's he supposed to act around   _her_ . Around  _Rey._ Strong, sweet, smart but very vulnerable  _Rey._ His  _friend_ Rey. For people who didn't know them the two seemed like couple, or best friends at the least. Best friends who hanged out after the long hours of work, who helped out with baking a cake, (cause Ben is useless in the kitchen but somehow Rey is a cooking genius) friends who just do friend things. 

But on the inside, oh on the  _fucking inside_ they're both a mess. 

Ben, who's wounds left by his dad who wasn't there and his mom was always away. How the nanny would always he there instead or uncle Chewie. (Thank god his uncle was there, or he wouldn't know what to do.) Then after awhile Poe came along then another while Rey and Finn came and now life is  _better_. But when night comes and the memories come back he's consumed. When Rey came along,  _oh when Rey came along,_ he'd finally given up and just broke down on how he'd been left alone and he  _hated it and it made him so fucking angry._ But Rey had been there to soothe him to mend his wounds and build him back up. 

He doesn't know much. Much about how she suffered. How life had fucked her over. How the parents she never had dumped her in an awful orphanage where everyone fended for themselves. How a little girl named Rey had to survive on her own. But what he does know is that her wounds are still fresh. How sometimes she doesn't come out of her room, how Poe and Finn have to sometimes bribe her out. How her light will dim. 

The first time they give in they're at her apartment. Well, Finn snd Rey's apartment. They had been drinking the night away, it was a good night so why not celebrate? Rey's cheeks were flushed, his as well. The t.v. was on and they were lounging of the couch when suddenly something sparked between them. He leaned back against the creaky cushion and rested his arm an the cushion behind her. After a couple of more downs and jokes, he finally let his arm slide down slowly and rest on her tan and slightly freckled shoulders. 

"Ben," Rey slurred as she looked at him. "You're my one of my best friends you know that right?" Her brown eyes met his deep ones. 

"Of course I do." His deep voice responded.

"Rey, talk to me." Ben said. He knew she wanted something. He knew cause he knows her _so well as she had said once when they had a friends night out._

_"Ben's one of my best friends. He knows me, maybe even understands me."_

He still remembers that conversation even after the months it had been since then. 

"Rey, I-" He's cut when her lips crash on his. 

All he can think about is cherries. Her lip gloss tastes like  _cherries and fuck cherries and Rey is an excellent combination._

Her hands tangle in his semi long hair that Poe had said would look hot on him. And at this moment he couldn't agree more. He knew Rey wasn't a blushing virgin, nor was he. On a night similar like this but with Poe and Finn they played a game where they had to tell things they hadn't told anyone before. 

Rey moves and straddles him, her lips still connected to his. His hands move you cup her face and pull her closer to him cause this moment could  _end. It could all end right now._ And there he goes, kissing her like there's no tomorrow or even next  _minute._ Ben's lips move from Rey's lips to her jaw kissing slowly down to her neck and when he reaches her neck, she gasps and he can feel his dick get hard at the sound. 

Even in their drunken state Rey's still impatient at starts moving her hands to his shirt and tugs to let him know that she wants to go further. He quickly takes his shirt off despite fumbling a little, (fucking alcohol) and manages to take it off. Rey's hands move around his chest and exploring every inch she hasn't seen. Rey stops and moved to take her shirt off, (with help from Ben) exposing her nude bra. Rey's not the biggest woman with breasts, but when he cups them through her bra they fit so  _perfectly_ he gasps quietly.  Rey grabs his hands and move them to her back where the clasp of the bra is and let's them linger as she goes back to kissing him. He fumbles a little but he manages to undue it and the bra falls between them. Rey moves her arms out of the straps and Ben's hands move to cup her bare breasts moaning at just how  _perfect_ they are. 

" _Ben."_

He hears her moan his name and suddenly he's on fire. His dick is incredibly hard, his hearts pounding and all he can feel is Rey. Her hands move to his pants and she palms his dick and lightly squeezes it. 

" _Rey."_ Ben moans and he tried to take off his pants faster than he's ever done in his life. Rey helps sitting up on her knees to give him room and to wait her turn. After he does his best to take off his pants Ben helps Rey take hers off and they're both left in their underwear. Ben's hands rest on her hips thumbs dipping into the waistband slightly. Rey nods her head at him and they both pull down her panties. He also takes off his boxers. Rey sits back on his lap and now he can feel her and he moans cause fuck she  _wet._

"Rey, are you sure?" He asks looking into her brown eyes. 

"I am, just  _hurry up please Ben!"_ Rey moans. Rey sits up and Ben lines them up together and then she starts to slide down. Rey's hands are gripping his shoulders and she starts to pant. His hands are holding her steady on her hips going her pace. Soon, she almost takes all of him, and then she rolls her hips and he's in heaven. Ben let's out a moan as he waits a while longer before he knows she's comfortable that he starts to meet her thrusts. Rey's panting and moaning loudly as is he and he makes sure she comes first before his cause,  _what are friends for?_

That night Ben and Rey slept soundly without nightmares plaguing their dreams.

The next morning they act as if nothing happened. Their clothes come on and the only way they acknowledge last night was that she's on birth control. 

Ben thinks that whatever they just did was probably the last time they will ever do it.

_Oh how wrong was he._

They needed each other like the stars needed the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by Beyonce's song, Haunted.  
> Let me know if you would like to read more! :)


End file.
